The present invention relates to a method for electronically processing transactional data and monitoring funds invested in an increasing income financial product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,685 to Hagan discloses an increasing income trust computer transaction system and an insured investment account system. This patent disclosure relates to a certain financial product wherein a subscriber purchases an annuity contract or an irrevocable trust and identifies a primary beneficiary for that contract or trust. The primary beneficiary may be the subscriber or may be another party. Primary beneficiaries having actuarially similar characteristics are grouped together. "The trust corpus is funded with the annuity contract principal and/or the annuity contract income of subscribers. Each of the primary beneficiaries (typically the subscribers themselves, but possibly other individuals) receives payments from the trust income. As each subscriber dies, the trust income is distributed to the remaining primary beneficiaries. When the last subscriber dies, the trust corpus is distributed proportionally to secondary beneficiaries, typically the heirs of the primary beneficiaries." Col. 3, lines 51-60. Accordingly, the system described in Hagan '685 utilizes a data processing method which involves determining when the subscriber dies, computing increasing income trust fund payments to surviving subscribers who are grouped together in the same actuarial group as the decedent, and distributing the corpus of the trust, on a prorata basis, to all secondary beneficiaries upon the death of all subscribers in the actuarial group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,828 to Hagan discloses a method and a system for processing federally insured annuity and life insurance investments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,398 to Hagan discloses a method and a system for processing federally insured annuity and life insurance investments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,877 to Roberts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,768 to Roberts and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,055 to Roberts disclose computer systems which monitor financial products. These products fund future events or expenditures. For example, if a person wanted to fund the college education of his or her child, the Roberts system provides a financial product which is monitored and maintained by a computer which collects premium from subscribers, projects the future cost of a college education and invests the premium payments and requests additional premium payments in order to achieve the subscriber's goal, to wit, to pay for the college. Roberts' system also discloses the funding of retirement and nursing home expenditures.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents disclose certain important data processing features which establish the viability, growth and continued maintenance of an increasing income financial product.